Waxing Gibbous - A Twilight Novel
by Crescent Moonflame
Summary: This is our first evr twilight fic. It's how we wish it had gone, but not really cuz it's perfect so jk! This is just another way it could go that we like. Here's a summary: Bella and 3 friends go on a search for Edward after he abandons her in New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the first chapter of our first ever Twilight fic. We hope you like it! NO FLAMES PLZ!**

**Disclaimer: This story and book isn't ours! It belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!**

Chapter 1

I sat in my room, sobbing, and pondering about Edward's sudden, unexpected departure. Why did he leave me? What had I ever done to him? I thought he loved me. But, he just got up and walked away. I knew that he was doing it for my safety, but it still hurt. It hurt a lot. It hurt like a piercing knife, piercing into my heart like an icy dagger. I just wanted it all to stop. My pain was impossible to bear. It was like my heart had been ripped out, stomped on, and eaten by a giant wolf. I could feel its piercing claws on my breast, ripping through my flesh and making my blood go all over the wooden floor. The extent of my pain was totally inconcievable, like the pale gleam of Edward's eight-pack abs under the pale moonlight.

As I got out of bed, opened my door, and headed downstairs to the kitchen, I saw a photo on the wall. It was of just me, but there was a place, next to my arm, where Edward used to be. He had vanished out of my life, completely dissapeared, even out of our pictures. Only my memories of him remained. I began to cry glissening tears, just like the glimmer of Edward's chest in the brilliant sunlight.

When I got to the kitchen, I opened the fridge and pulled out an apple. It was red, the exact same color as Edward's perfect lips. I froze for a minute, and then made split second decision. Next thing I knew I was making out with the apple. I couldn't help it, it's rosiness reminded me too much of him. While pressing my lips against the cold, hard surface of the apple, I could almost imagine that the apple's round smoothness was transformed, into the soft conture of Edward's lips. Just thinking about how I might never see him again made me burst into a fresh wave of lipid tears once more.

After a solid thirty seconds of making out with the crispy, plump, sweet apple, I put it back into the fridge, because I couldn't bear to eat anything that reminded me of my beloved. Having lost one breakfast option, I turned to the cupboard to apraise my other options. I opened the cupboard, to find that there was a box of my dad's favorite cereal, Count Chocula, staring me in the face from the top shelf. I thought about how Edward always hated it, because of how racist towards vampires it was. Overcome with despair at this remindal of Edward's dissapearence, I collapsed on the floor and began to sob once more.

As I slipped deeper into my puddle of despair, I was filled with a vision of Edward's handsome features, twisted in disgust at the awful racism that the box had. He had come across it one morning, after having spent the night watching me in my bed, and gotten furious because that wasn't what vampires were really like. It made me even more depressed to think about how Edward used to feel. I closed the cupboard and, having given up on the idea of breakfast, dragged my feet back upstairs and into my room.

**AN: END OF CHAPTER 1**

**We hope you liked it!**

**Plz leave nice comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: We saw a comment from somebody who said we were trolling. We don't know why you would say that?! Maybe we messed up the apple, but we were trying to show how sexy Bella thinks Edward is! (He totally is hot!) This is our first fic, plz be nice.**

**Disclaimer: We totally don't own Twilight or anything! We wish we were as good as Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I was lying on my bed, staring hopelessly at my stark white ceiling, when all of a sudden I heard the door downstairs slam. I froze, hope and terror filling me at the same time. It couldn't be Edward, could it? No, I was fooling with myself. Edward left me, forever, in my darkest time of need. Now, I was terribly alone. Even if Edward was here, he wouldn't go in my front door, anyway. It was probably Charlie, but it wasn't like that would be a good thing. The idea of talking to Charlie right now was terrifying. Sure enough…

"Bella?" Charlie's voice came. I froze again. His voice was deep and manly, like Edward, but it wasn't anywhere near as smooth and velvety and sexy as Edward's voice. Should I reply to him? Or should I ignore him? Lately I had been taking the strategy of pretending to be asleep whenever Charlie was home, but something inside me was telling me that today should be different. I cleared my throat with a rusty noise.

"Um, yeah Ch- uh, Dad?" I called, quietly, just catching myself from calling him Charlie like I do in my head. I heard him jump, and then I heard him start coming to my room cautiously. Edward wouldn't have been hearable, and this was just one more reminder that it wasn't him. It almost made me want to bury my head in my pillow again, because Charlie's footsteps only made me think of how Edward used to enter my room like a silent, graceful owl.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said confusedly, poking his head around my doorframe. I could tell from his wide eyes that he was confused, and surprised that I had answered him at all. I shrugged pathetically to show that I wasn't sure why I did that, and he just nodded and stepped into the doorway, his figure not as hulky, tall, and beautifully daunting as Edward's. "Can't say I was expecting you to answer me." Charlie commented hintingly, as if he was expecting me to explain why I suddenly felt like talking to him. I didn't feel like talking to him, not really, but I had acted on autopilot, so I figured it seemed like a good guess that I would. I shrugged again, frowning thoughtlessly at my purple bedspread. "Bella…" He said in a tense tone. I glanced up at him.

"Yeah?" I muttered quietly and throatily. "Bella, I need you to work with me here." He pleaded.

I growled. "On what? What even is there for me to work on, now that he's gone?" I couldn't even bring myself to say Edward's name aloud anymore. It brought back too many bad and sad memories. "That's exactly it!" Charlie grumbled. I was confused. "What's exactly what?!" I asked, exasparatedly.

"You're so focused on your missing boyfriend that you're forgetting to live!" He exclaimed dramaticly. I rolled my eyes. "Look! Eye movement! That's more than I've seen in weeks!" He cried, even more dramaticly. I stood up and stomped my feet. "Oh, and now you're being childish. Talk to me, Bella!" He yelled desparagingly.

"Fine. What do you want me to say to you?" I asked defiantly. "I don't know, maybe start with why you're acting like this?!" He roared. I glared at him.

"You don't understand!" I shrieked.

"UNDERSTAND?!" He roared again. "I understand that Edward left you. And I understand that it hurt you. And I UNDERSTAND that you are way past the time it should have taken you to get over that worthless SOB." He took a step closer to me on every "understand," until he was towering over me, his face like a wild and raging wolf hunting it's pray. I backed up, scared for a moment, and then the backs of my knees hit my bed and I crumpled onto it.

"I want you to get out." I asked him quietly, my voice broken. He stared at me for a moment, the wolf leaving his eyes, leaving him with just his sad look that he had worn for the last few months. "Fine." He said softly, and turned to go.

Once he shut the door, I collapsed onto my pillow. "And stay out…" I muttered weakly. His hurtful comments about Edward hurt me so badly, I just wanted to shut out the world… but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get rid of the thought of Edward's handsome face and soft, warm speech that burned in my mind like a glowing candle.

* * *

**End of chapter 2 - what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you Rinkika! we're super excited to introduce our OCs this chapter, we hope you like them! We're going to try to make sure they aren't Mary Sues ok? **

**Disclaimer: This story is ours but the books and movies and stuff all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 3

The next morning came, and the dull light seeping through the cloud cover only made me miss Edward more. When he was around, it seemed like the rain was practically falling glitter, and on the few ocasions when it stopped, Edward's body sparkling with the light of the sun more than made up for it all. I dragged myself out of my bed, put on dull, ragged, baggy grey sweatpants that looked like they had been through the laundry twelve too many times. They fit my depression perfectly. On the top, I wore a huge black sweatshirt that said "I vant to suck your blood" on the chest, that Alice had given me as a joke that summer. It didn't seem so funny anymore. I didn't bother wearing anything underneath it, except a bra.

Once I went downstairs and into the kitchen, I began to prepare myself breakfast. Carefully avoiding the cupboard with the Count Chocula in it, in order to spare myself another break down, I carefully opened another cupboard and pulled out a box of Fruit Brute. Going over to the fridge to get some milk, I reached in to grab the carton, when all of the sudden I saw an apple through the glass of the fruit drawer. It was the same one I had kissed last night. Just thinking of it made me embarrased, but I had been really sad. **(AN: See? She was really sad, so she did something a little silly.) **It's shiny surface still reminded me of Edward's perfect, rosy lips. I pulled it out of the fruit drawer and looked at it for a little while, but this time I ristrained myself and put it back. After pouring the milk and eating my cereal mechanicly, I put on my backpack and headed to school. Maybe my best friends could cheer me up, but I doubted that anything short of Edward's return could do that. It was worth a try though.

As I walked in to the school, I saw two of my friends, Crescent and Belladonna **(AN: These are our OCs!)** standing by the entrance. They looked totally shocked to see me. After all, I barely went to school these days, except to take tests and stuff. But I just continued walking towards them, my face set resolvedly to try to avoid tears. "Hey Bella!" Belladonna said cautiously, her goldenrod eyes glued intent on my features. "Hi Donna." I said gloomily. To avoid confusion, since our names were so similar, we always called Belladonna, Donna, when the two of us were together.

"Not that it's not great to see you out and about or anything, but what are you doing here?" Crescent asked wearily. I shrugged nonchalontly.

"It seemed like the right thing to do." I muttered. Crescent and Donna nodded knowingly. Donna flipped her waist length blood red hair over her shoulder as we walked in the doors of the school. After a minute, I said "Charlie and me got in to an argument last night." This peaked their interest, because they knew that I hadn't been talking to him.

"Really? About what?" Donna asked curiosly.

"He was yelling at me about 'my Edward problem', I said. "He said I should just give up on him now."

"That's cray!" Crescent proclaimed. "You LOVE Edward! So what if he dissapeared? He's your Soul Mate!"

"I KNOW!" I replied forcefully. "But Charlie always hated Edward, and now he's determined to take me away from him."

"Why don't you prove that it's not over?" Crescent said. "Yeah!" Donna added. "We should totally run away from this lame school and go find Edward!"

I froze. I really didn't want to go, that would be so hard to bear. "I don't know…" I tried. "I don't want to break any huge rules. That would dissapoint my dad, and we're already on bad terms." I imediately broke away from my friends and started walking quickly to class. I felt awful lying to my friends like that, but talking about it only made me ache for Edward's strong, cool, embrace.

Eventually, I got to math, my last class of the day, and took out my books. Even though the teacher was talking about triganometry, the thoughts floating through my brain were like earplugs, blocking the teacher's dull voice out of my brain. If Edward were here, he would have told me everything about trig after class was over. Without him, I would have to settle for a D, but the annoyence of my faultering grades paled in comparison to the terrible pain of the hole in my heart that existed without Edward. I began to jot down some notes about trig, but the information I was trying to write down kept slipping away from me, like slowly-moving droplets of water in a freshwater spring. It reminded me of Edward.

Finally, after what felt like endless hours of waiting that made my brain shrivel up like a raisin in bathwater, the bell rang and I was finally able to leave school. Finally, I thought, with a mental sigh. I walked over to my locker to put away my books, and I saw Crescent and Donna waiting for me there.

Donna said, "Bella, we've been talking, and we think that you should really go out and try to find your Edward." "Yeah," Crescent added, "you just aren't the same without him, and we think that is super bad."

"I can't believe you guys!" I sulked. "I said I don't want to do it! "

"But, Bella," Donna said, "doesn't Edward mean more to you than anything else in the world?!"

"YES!" I shouted back. "But I… you… GAH!" I put my books in the locker and slammed it shut violetly. "Why won't you just leave me alone!" I ran off, sobbing, because I hated yelling at my best friends, but they just couldn't understand how I felt.

By the time I got to the door, the area was completely desserted, since everyone had already gone home. I walked out the door and stepped into the desserted parking lot, when suddenly, out of nowhere, jumped...

JACOB BLACK!

**AN: END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**This is our first big cliff hanger! We hope you liked it and our OCs! Thanx to Alainn for all her help this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is our first time writing a big fight scene like this, please give us feedback! (Just please don't be mean.) We're sorry about how long this took, we (Crescent and Belladonna) were away at summer camp. Maybe you can think of it as a part of the cliffhanger?**

**Disclaimer: This story is ours but the books and movies and stuff all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Jacob towered over me, and the stench of his fowl wolflike breath nearly caused me to fall over and faint. "Hey Bella", he said, "I heard Edward left you and is never coming back." The way he callusly missrepresented what happened with Edward made me furious, but Jacob's impossibly repulsing face made it impossible for me to look him in the face. He glared down at me waiting for a response, and as I avoided his coal black eyes, I noticed his greasy and way too long hair and his disgustingly furry chin. I wrinkled my nose and looked away, noticing while I did so that he also smelled horrible, like a rotting chicken that was left out for weeks, or like the breath of a wild dog or wolf. I turned back toward him, just for a minute, so I could glare at him and answer his question. The question had made me mad, really mad. I was absolutely furious that such a stinking lowlife like himself would possibly attempt to talk to me about my dear love who I missed so dearly. They couldn't possibly compare, so why should he try? I hardened my glare furiously, making him cower like a caged and wounded wolf.

"For your _information_," I bit out, "you are completely wrong." I said furiously, and turned away from him again, unable to bear looking at his horrible face a moment longer. "Wrong, am I?" He sneared. "So what did happen?" He asked tauntfully. He bared down on me like a terrifying wolf ready to gobble me up, his eyes threatening to do something to me if I didn't answer or see his way.

"I…" I said. I wanted to tell him off for his comments about Edward, but he was towering over me like a collosal monster, and I was just too scared to concentrate. It was like my thoughts were stuck in the back of my head, the rest filled with a combination of the terror I felt from Jacob's menacing pose and the awful stink of his dog breath.

"I think you need to go now," someone said. I looked behind me, and I saw that it was Crescent and Donna! "Bella doesn't want to see you, Jacob." Donna shouted. "Yeah, and you smell funny! Go take a shower!" hurled Crescent.

Jacob turned away from me and glared at them, his disgusting yellowy eyes burning with importent rage, as if they were black candles being used in some kind of witchy magic spell. "Oh, yeah?! Well, what are you two going to do about it!" He shrieked. I smirked, because I knew something, and he didn't know it. Just as Crescent and Belladonna were about to do their thing though, he roared really loudly and started to transform into a huge, scary, towering, furry thing. I screamed and started to back away, and Crescent and Donna cowered too because they weren't prepared to be fighting something this big.

Just then though, there was a rushing sound from behind us and a huge flurry of butterflies rushed past us and straight into the giant monster's face. Right behind them came storming in a tall girl with short honey blond hair and really pale skin. This was my other best friend. "Alainn!" I cheered. **(AN: This is for our friend Alainn who helped us! We decided to put her in because she helped us so much, so we took out Jessica and put her in.) **She shot me a sly grin and then got back to attacking Jacob. She brought her hands together over her head and all the butterflies rushed towards his face, swirling around him like water around a sink drain. That made him really mad, and he tried to take a swipe at her! Before he could hit her though, suddenly Crescent and Belladonna jumped into action to save her. Belladonna held up her hand and aimed her palm at Jacob's furry paw, and shot a fast and furious stream of glitter out of her palm straight at the paw that was about to smash into Alainn. At the same time, Crescent opened his mouth, and a glowing white beam of moonlight shot out of his throat at Jacob's head.

"No, Crescent!" I said. "Jacob is a werewolf! Your moonbeams will only make him more powerful!" But it was too late. Jacob grew to twice his normal size, and started roaring like a howling wolf about to eat a moose. His teeth were like giant swords, and I started to be afraid that he might really hurt someone! I shouted, "Jacob, please don't do this! I thought you were just creepy, and not a homocidal maniac!" But he couldn't hear me.

"Bella, you have to get out of here!" Alainn hollered. "We'll hold Jacob off! Run!" I yelled, "But, it's too dangerous! His teeth are like giant swords! He might really hurt someone!"

"We'll be fine! Run!" Crescent shouted. At the same time, Donna and Crescent bared their threatening teeth (they're both vampires, like Edward, and they both had cool and helpful powers, like Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward {thinking about them was starting to make me sad again.}) and launched streams of sparks and moonbeams at Jacob's eyes, making him to go blind. Terrorized by the danger of Jacob's gigantic teeth that looked like they could cut through an entire antelope, and overwhelmed by the brillant lights, I ran into the woods. I could feel tears streaming down my face, knowing that I had left my friends behind to fight Jacob alone, but what could I do? They were all vampires, Alainn, Donna, Crescent, and Edward, and I was just… Bella. My sadness overpowered me, and right then and there I made the decision that some day, some how, I would become strong enough to protect myself. Then maybe Edward would come back.

* * *

**AN: END OF CHAPTER FOUR **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: We decided to start updating weekly, for as long as we can, so expect a new chapter, EVERY WEEK! (ON MONDAYS)**

**Disclaimer: This story is ours but the books and movies and stuff all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 5

I raced through the woods, the wind whipping leaves in my face. The tears continued to stream down my face as lots of emotions swamped me. I was both angry, sad, miserable, despairing, helpless, and terrified all at once. The first four were because Edward left me, and also because I couldn't do anything to help my friends. The last two were purely because of my terrible humanness, which led to a terrible unability to help them. While they fought forces of evil, I was stuck running through the woods like a helpless and terrified squirell whose tail was caught on fire.

I wiped my face angrily again to clear off my tears and dirt that had covered my angry face while running. While I ran, I could only think of how my human weakness had made it so that my friends had to protect me from Jackob, like mother wolves trying to protect their helpless young cub. It made me think of the time Edward protected me from Tyler's van by using his vampire strength to block the van from squishing me. He was so strong then, and I needed him to protect me because I was so weak. _Maybe if I can become stronger and more powerful, he will come back,_ I thought. _Maybe he was tired of having to protect me, but I still love him so much…_

Thinking about Edward made me so sad and feel even weaker, so I sank against a tree with tiredness and began to sob and weep big, wet tears like raindrops falling down from the sky onto my cheeks. The tree was rough against my back, unlike Edward's smooth but rock hard hands. While I was lying against it, I could look up and see it's leaves and branches spreading majesticly above my head. Between the leaves and branches, I caught glimpses of the stars, and it made my heart fall roughly, like it had fallen down a bumpy and sharp flight of stairs, because I knew that somewhere in the world, Edward was under the same stars, maybe thinking about me like I was thinking about him. As I contemplaided how terrible a turn my life had taken, I felt myself fade into unconsiusness from the weariness that had come upon me from such a contemplaision.

* * *

***Crescent's POV***

While Bella was running out into the woods to safety, Donna, Alainn, and me were holding Jacob off. He was very strong, like a twenty foot tall giant wolf monster, and we were having trouble fighting him. I shooted my moon lasers at Jacob's eyes, to blind him, because other wise my moon lasers would make him more powerful. But this time, I missed because he was moving around on a rampage and snaping and biting at Alainn. She shooted her butterflies at Jacob to protect herself, but he was so powerful that they barely even hurt him. Donna tried to jump on top of him, all the time shooting sparkles at his face to disorient him, but all that happened was that she and her sparkles both bounced off of his wolflike hide. His wolfy stink that only us vampires can smell was overpowdering, and we could barely fight him against it. Suddenly, while he was nashing his teeth at us threateningly, he began to shrink a little bit and become less muscly.

"Your moonbeams are wearing off, Crescent!" Donna exclaimed. "He's losing some of his moon power!" Jacob's wicked smile faded when he heard this. I used this advantage to aim moon lasers at his eyes, while Donna and Alainn used their powers to shoot at him in the chest, and the combined pressure finally brought him to crash to the ground, defeated. Before he could get up, we speeded over next to him with our vampire speeds and knocked him out with our vampire strength.

Now that we had defeated Jacob, it was time for us to go find Bella. With one last glance at our fallen enemy, we raced off into the woods in the direction that we had seen her go. We used our vampire smell to sniff out the path that she had taken, and after a few miles of running we found her lying unconsius against a tree. Alainn and Donna immediately started to flip out with worry for Bella, but I knew that it couldn't have been anything dangerous, so I just calmly bended down and shook her awake.

* * *

***Bella's POV***

Eventually, I woke up to see my three vampire friends standing above me, and Crescent had just shook me awake. Donna and Alainn were freaking out for some reason. I sat up warily, and for a second the world was spinning. When everything was done spinning, I asked them "Hey, why are you freaking out?" My voice was lower and more throaty than it usually was. Alainn jumped sky high. "OMG Bella you were unconsius! Are you okay?" She screamed. I frowned. "I'm fine. I don't know why I passed out." I said, pulling myself up to my feet with the help of Donna. "I think it was because you were overly stressed from all the comotion, and you missed Edward so much, and everything combined made you pass out from stress." Crescent said quietly. I shook my head vigurusly, but deep down inside myself, I knew Crescent was right.

"I know what needs to happen!" Donna exclaimed. I could see in her eyes that she didn't believe my head shake. I looked up at her wearily. "It's not safe here for you anymore, not with Jacob and Dracula knows how many other werwolf friends he has hanging about. It's dangerous, and you need Edward to put you back on track. We've been thinking, and it's time you went to him, since he's not coming to you." She stated firmly. I knew that she was right and I had to find him, but the whole idea of searching him out and going on such a dangerous adventure was too much. I had had enough danger for a life time when James almost killed me in my old ballet studio in Phoenix. "No, I'm fine. I don't need Edward, trust me. I'm over him. Seeing him won't help a thing." I said, trying to convince them, but feeling frantic inside.

"Bella, come on. We know that's not true! We know you love Edward, and you need him! I think he needs you too! You NEED to go find him!" Alainn squealed. "They're right, you need to do this." Crescent added. "And we'll help you, you won't be on your own." Donna put in. I just shook my head silently and vigurusly. Donna stepped forward, a strange look on her face. "Well, if you won't see reason…." She leaned forward, and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

**AN: END OF CHAPTER 5!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: We were super excited about this chapter, so we decided to post it early! We hope you all like it as much as we do, especially the TWIST ENDING! **

**Disclaimer: This story is ours but the books and movies and stuff all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 6

When I came to, I was lying down on something soft, and sort of sticky. I peeled my face off of the sticky material I was lying on, which turned out to be the hot pink leather of the back seat of Donna's pink lamburgini. I holled myself up into a sitting position and looked around. Donna was in the driver's seat (she always did love to drive), Alainn was sitting next to her with her arm out the window, playing with a butterfly in her hand, and Crescent was next to me in the back, bent over me to see if I was okay.

"What's going on?" I groaned. Donna turned around in her seat to look at me. "We've kidnapped you and we're going to find Edward." She said matter of factly. I started to protest. "Come on, it's going to be so much FUN!" Alainn exclaimed. I continued to protest anyway. Here Crescent broke in. "Look, you can either do this willingly or unwillingly, but I suggest willingly because it will be more pleasant for all of us. Besides, you've been a mess without him-" "And don't think we haven't noticed that, because we have!" Donna exclaimed. "You've been a mess without him, and you can't go on like this." Crescent finished. I groaned again, but I knew they were right. "You're right." I sighed.

"GREAT!" Alainn squealed. "We're going to have so much fun on this trip! We're going to get ICE CREAM, and search for CLUES, and we're going to start in PORT ANGELES…" "Alainn, you're a vampire. You don't even eat ice cream." Donna sighed. "Okay, but we'll search for clues and go to Port Angeles. ...And Bella can get ice cream! It'll be fun!"

We arrived in Port Angeles at 12:26 AM. It was very dark and quiet, like someone had thrown a black velvet blanket over the entire town, and when we got out of the lamburgini we were the only ones on the street. "Wow, spooky." Alainn said. "Where is everybody?" "It is after midnight, Alainn," Crescent said. Alainn said, "Aww, I don't think any ice cream places are open at this time of night." Donna smacked her on the head. "Let's go look for clues about Edward already."

We spread out and searched for clues. Donna went north, Alainn went east, Crescent went south, and I went west. The streets were wide and dark, and the yellow lines down the middle shone in the darkness like two luminesent fireflies streaking down the road. I hurried further and further down the dark road, and everything behind me got further and further away. The buildings around me were unfamiliar and scary as I looked around, not really sure what I was looking for. A vampire hideout? A pile of dead animals that Edward and the Cullens had fed on? A sign saying "Welcome to the Cullens's House"? I shook my head and continued sweeping my eyes over the dark and shadowy alley, knowing that whatever I was looking for would be clear as day when it showed up. All of a sudden, a huge figure swooped over me and landed on top of me. It was a vampire! Thankfully, he was also a vegetarian, because his eyes were all golden instead of red, but he was still attacking me! "HEEEELP!" I screamed. Suddenly the vampire was pulled off of me, and Crescent, Donna, and Alainn appeared. I carefully pulled myself off the ground and watched the four of them fight, but I was confused about why they were fighting. He was a vegetarian vampire, and so were they! What on earth do they have to fight about, and why would he attack me, if he doesn't eat human blood?

Suddenly I decided to voice my questions. "Why are you even fighting?" I asked loudly. "Because he attacked you!" Alainn, Donna, and Crescent shouted. At the same time, the other vampire shouted, "Because you're werwolves!" "We aren't werewolves! We're vampires!" Alainn yelled. "Oh yeah? Then why are you all full of the filthy stink of them?" the other vampire shouted. "Because we were fighting one, idiot!" Crescent yelled exasperatedly. "Oh." The other vampire said after a minute. "But what about this one? She clearly has a beating heart." He said, pointing an accusing finger at me. "Human. She was attacked by the werewolf, so we fought it." Crescent said irritatedly. "In that case, I apologize. The name's Franz." The vampire said. "Can I do anything to make this up to you?" Here Donna stepped in. "Yes, in fact you can. We're looking for a clan of vegetarian vampires known as the Cullens." She said before any of us could reply. "Oh, is that all?" Franz said. "You mean Carlisle and his family? Yeah, they passed through here a while back. I heard they were headed for Chicago?"

_Chicago._ I thought about it in my head. _Edward is in Chicago. We can actually go to Chicago and find him?_ Just thinking about that made me realize that I might be able to get Edward back, since we knew where he had gone. It made me so happy, I began to weep silent tears of joy, because I finally could think about seeing Edward's face again.

"What's wrong, Bella? We know where Edward will be! You should be super HAPPY!" Alainn exclaimed. "No, you don't get it. I'm super happy right now. These are silent tears of joy I'm weeping, not silent tears of sadness." I said, while the silent tears continued to roll down my face like two happy springs bubbling through the mountains and streaming down to a lake at the bottom. I could finally allow myself to think about his pale white skin, his rosy, apple-like lips, and his magnicifent 8-pack abs. I remembered the time when he showed me how beatifully those 8-pack abs could sparkle in the sunlight, when he took me into the meadow and showed me what he looked like in the sun. It made me so excited to imagine that I could see that again soon, because we were going to find him in Chicago.

Suddenly, it hit me that he might not want to see me at all. He had left me, after all, and I had a strange feeling that I was too weak for him. My silent tears of joy turned into loud sobs of sadness, and I sank down to the ground in a puddle of despair. "What if he doesn't want to see me at all?" I said through my sobs. "He left me, and I feel like I'm too weak for him. I don't see why he would ever want me back!" Donna, Alainn, and Crescent all came over to comfort me. "Don't be stupid. Of course he'll want you. Once he realizes that you love him enough to go search him out and find him, it'll prove that you are so special, he could never stay away from you." Donna said. "Edward loves you! I know he does! Once he sees you again, he'll know that he should stay with you FOREVER!" Alainn exploded. Crescent just nodded and put a hand on my back.

As soon as my friends came over to comfort me I felt a lot better. They unclouded my brain and showed me that I was good enough for Edward and just imagining things. "Thank you, Franz." I said to Franz. "Happy to help." Franz said. "Sorry about attacking you because I thought you were werewolves." After saying goodbye to Franz, we made our way back into Donna's pink lamburgini and drove off into the rising sun.

* * *

***Franz's POV***

After meeting with Bella and her vampire friends, I began to walk back towards my house. Suddenly, I heard a loud noise, and a towering figure appeared behind me. I could smell the fowl stench of werewolf on it, much stronger than the scent on Bella. I turned around to fight it off, but it overpowered me with it's muscles and wresled me to the ground. "Get off of me, you monster!" I cried. "Not until you tell me what I need to know," it said. "I can smell them on you, so don't even try to lie."

* * *

**AN: END OF CHAPTER 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter was super fun to write!**

**Disclaimer: This story is ours but the books and movies and stuff all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

We were still driving when the sun came up. We drove through many places, and all of them had different weather. Sometimes, Crescent, Donna, and Alainn would start to sparkle. Sometimes, they sparkled so brightly that I had to close my eyes or look out the window so I wouldn't be blinded. Sometimes, it was cloudy, and so they didn't sparkle at all.

When we were in Kansas, this led me to thinking about their special powers, and how much I wished I could have them. They used their powers to fight off Jacob, and I had to run away, because I wasn't strong and I couldn't fight like them. I was tired of it! I wouldn't even mind the sparkling… I think it's kind of pretty, actually. Especially on Edward.

_Edward._ I thought about his name once more. _If… if I were a vampire… he wouldn't reject me. He's a vampire too, right? And, I'd be strong, so he wouldn't have to protect me. We could maybe even…_

"Bella, what do you think?" Donna said suddenly. I hadn't been paying any attention to the conversation, so her question snaped me out of my revery. "Bite me," I said, because I was still lost in my thoughts. "WHAAAAAA?" Alainn screamed. "Bella, you know very well we can't do that." Donna said. "It would be wrong and you could never go back."

I sighed. "I know I know, but it would make things so much easier for Edward and me!" I explained, knowing that Edward was a soft spot for them. "No honey, you do not change yourself for any man!" Alainn exclaimed. "Edward wants you, he can have you just the way you are! You are not ending your life for him!" "I'm not ending my life! You guys are still alive, aren't you?" I shrieked. "No, our hearts aren't beating, and we don't get older. We're frozen in our bodies from the day we died, we just happen to be able to move around and, you know, kill people and animals." Donna replied. "And talk!" Alainn added. "I don't care about tecnicalities like that! I want to be a vampire, I don't care if my heart beats if it means I get to live with Edward for all eternity and forever!" I shooted.

As we were driving, I looked out the window just in time to see a sign that said "Welcome to Kansas!" Suddenly, our conversation was interrupted by a huge tornado that came out of nowhere and swooped up our lamburgini! I could feel the strong winds shooting through the still open top like swirling currents floating down a huge river (her pink lamburgini is also a convertable). They tugged at my hair and made me be not able to see because all my hair was in my eyes, and I started to panic. "HEEEEEEEEELP!" I screamed. Beside me, my three vampire friends were calm, cool, and collected. Apparently, the winds didn't effect them. Except Alainn, who was sticking her hands up and shouting "WHEEEEEEEEE!" "ARE YOU GUYS INSANE?" I screeched. Alainn leaned back, trying to shout in my ear over the wind. "NO, WE AREN'T EFFECTED! IT'S LIKE BEING IN A ROLLER COASTER!" She exclaimed. "I LOVE ROLLER COASTERS! DON'T YOU?!" I tried to nod, but instead I smacked myself in the face with more hair.

"It's still super dangerous for Bella, though. Besides, it's going to smash up the car and blow us away from Chicago!" Donna said. "Oh yeah," said Alainn. "That would be bad." "So what do we do?" I questioned.

Suddenly, another big gust, from inside the tornado, swept us up, and all of a sudden, we were moving more and faster and harder than before. It was like someone glued a hot air balloon on Donna's lamburgini and then threw it at a hurricane. The stormy winds were overwhelming, and even though it didn't effect Donna, Alainn, or Crescent, the three vampires looked at me with concern because they knew that it could be a problem for me. We were being whipped around super hard, like a giant metal hammer being swung around attached to a rope, and I was sure that my seat belt was the only thing holding me in the lamburgini. "WE MIGHT BE IN TROUBLE!" Donna shouted. "I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG THE LAMBURGINI CAN LAST IN THIS TORNADO!" "WHAT HAPPENS IF IT BREAKS?" I said. "WE WILL BE THROWN OUT AND FALL TO THE GROUND!" said Donna. "THAT SOUNDS BAD!" shouted Alainn.

Suddenly, the tornado stopped, and we started to fall out of the sky towards the ground. "AAAUGH!" I shooted, "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Donna said, "Calm down. We'll be okay if we jump out at the last second." "Whoo! Sounds like FUN!" Alainn cheered. The lamburgini fell to the ground like a meteor falling to the ground from space, and the ground rushed up at us like a giant wall made out of dirt. I knew that Donna, Alainn, and Crescent were safe because they were vampires, but thinking about that just made me more aware about how vulnerable I was. _Edward could jump out of a falling car with no problem,_ I thought. _I'm not a vampire, but Donna says that I can too, so maybe things will be okay._

We fell for a few minutes, until we got very close to the ground. Donna said, "3...2...1...JUMP!" and we all jumped out of the car at the last second. We all hit the ground safely while at the same time, the lamburgini fell to the ground and exploded behind us like a scene in a Vin Deisel movie. "Is everyone all right?" Donna questioned. "I think I'm okay," I said. "I'm GREAT! THAT WAS SO COOL!" Alainn cried. Crescent said, "I'm fine." We all looked around, and the street looked familiar to me. I recognised a lot of the things around us, like my old dance studio. Suddenly I realized: we had landed in Phoenix, Arizona!

* * *

**AN: END OF CHAPTER 7!**


End file.
